Two and A-Half Undead
by Prof. Pancakes
Summary: When Lordran has fallen; the gods have left their kingdom in shambles, and the undead roam the country sides. The only option to those that have retained their sanity, is despair. That would be the only choice, but three lucky undead are given chance of their life given to them by a simple key, and an unlucky knight. Where will this quest lead these undead to, and will they accept?
1. The Beginning of Hell

_**To start all off and ya know; things, thank you for giving your time and reading this soon to be masterpiece of adventure and tomfoolery. This is something myself and another thought of, so here we are. I'm going to refer to the other person as Thanatos. Some back-story, Dark Souls has to be one of our most favorite series of games ever, mostly because of the things that we've done on there. So this right here is the idea of creating a story of the three of us, obviously set in dark souls setting, but characters with our personalities and it'll all be from our current, (yes I said current) our current coop play-through. So everything you see written here, is a slightly changed form of what actually happened; the same goes for the dialogue. So you will hear some instances of the old speech, but not like all the other Dark Souls fanfiction where it seems like their all honored knights that grew up learning how to speak correctly, because I think we all know that even knights didn't talk as if they were in front of a king all the time. So you'll be getting two things at once here; a lesson on how medieval time speech was somewhat like, and their thought process, but also on what my, and my friend's personalities are like. Now I'm pretty sure I sold this story when I first said Dark Souls, but I'm not stopping there. My readers, is going to be a whole coop'in experience of a life time. This isn't just going to be Dark Souls 1, but we're including everything. Demon Souls, Dark Souls 1, 2, and 3, and we're even throwing in Bloodborne coop.**_

 _ **I know this bio is quite long on this one, but I need to establish some things and just get it out to the audience. So bear with me please.**_

 _ **I've formatted the whole thing of coop, so it doesn't seem blocky and where we summon each other 3 times, because we all know how summoning is on Dark Souls; am I right? Also don't expect much from the character bio's I'm gonna put up. That would ruin the whole thing of reading it and discovering what the characters are like. I'm just gonna put the simple things in there and leave it at that. Before I even post the "First Chapter" I would like some feedback on how I should do the chapters. Like boss to boss, or something like that. It would be wonderful if I could get some assistance.**_

 _ **This chapter is only for the lore section of Dark Souls 1, so just read it for the bios, or the lore. Hell, even both. This is mostly for the tips from you guys, so don't worry about anything too important. It'll be explained more throughout the story.**_

 _ **Bios**_

 _ **Name**_ _ **: John Gladstone**_

 _ **Sex:**_ _ **Male**_

 _ **Class:**_ _ **Warrior**_

 _ **Race and Appearance:**_ _ **Commoner; Light brown, swept back hair.**_

 _ **Back-story**_ _ **: A lowly knight from the lands of Astora that lead his way through battle alongside his comrades, only to fall to the curse and be sent to the asylum.**_

 _ **Name:**_ _ **Bar-Lions Peltries**_

 _ **Sex:**_ _ **Male**_

 _ **Class:**_ _ **Thief**_

 _ **Race and Appearance:**_ _ **Far Easterner; thick black, messy hair.**_

 _ **Back-story:**_ _ **Still a current grave keeper while even in the asylum. He went there looking for treasures, and ended up getting stuck there by falling through a hole on the roof into a cell with two other undead.**_

 _ **Name:**_ _ **Christopher Rockensfar Cornelius.**_

 _ **Sex:**_ _ **Male**_

 _ **Class:**_ _ **Thief**_

 _ **Race and Appearance:**_ _ **High scholar; long flowing, blonde hair.**_

 _ **Back-story:**_ _ **A noble turned undead. He led a noble life until the curse finally struck him. Hatred was a common occurrence around him, and it stayed that way until he was finally set off to the asylum where the other undead were being sent.**_

 _In the Age of Ancients the world was unformed, shrouded by fog._ _A land of grey crags, arch-trees and everlasting dragons._

 _Then there was Fire, and with Fire came Disparity._ _Heat and cold, life and death, and of course..._ _Light and Dark._

 _From the Dark they came_ _and found the Souls of Lords within the flame._

 _Nito, the First of the Dead;_

 _The Witch of Izalith and her daughters of Chaos;_

 _Gwyn, the Lord of Sunlight, with his faithful knights;_ _and the furtive pygmy, so easily forgotten._  
 _With the Strength of Lords, they challenged the dragons._

 _Gwyn's mighty bolts peeled apart their stone scales._ _The witches weaved great firestorms._ _Nito unleashed a miasma of death and disease._

 _Seath the Scaleless betrayed his own and the dragons were no more._ _Thus began the Age of Fire..._  
 _But soon, the flames will fade and only Dark will remain._

 _Even now, there are only embers and man sees not light, but only endless nights._ _Amongst the living are seen carriers of the accursed Darksign._


	2. Do you Believe in Destiny?

**So to start off; thank you for reading this story. We're just going to jump right into this; so shall we?**

 **I do not own Dark Souls except for their respective games, but for non-profit.**

An asylum forgotten by the kingdom; standing atop a mountain with no escape. Cells are filled, the occupants cramped inside, but for them, the feeling is non-existent. Undead line the halls in this retched asylum, mindlessly wandering around with no purpose in their mind. Each of the cell bars are horribly rusted to almost uselessness. All is almost quiet except for the mindless moans of the undead, and the far off banter of three individuals.

"What are you doing?"

John turned around to look at Lion.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"That's why I asked the damn question, so please elaborate on what it was."

"I doubt you're even smart enough to know what elaborate means."

"What do you mean I'm not smart enough."

A loud, but somewhat soft deep voice erupted from the cell farthest down the hall.

"It's exactly what I mean Lion, you hardy posses the intelligence to even fathom why we're all here."

The quirky response was said, and with quite the accent of that of royalty.

"Can you guys just shut your traps for just one moment while I try and get some sleep?"

The last voice was the quietist of all the voices, but also the deepest of the three.

The banter continued on for the next few minutes, but was stopped by the sound of metal clanking, and above the three, a knight in shining armor appeared to them.

Everything was still silent. The knight was looking down towards them and them towards him. Before anything could be said, the knight rolled a body down through the hole in the roof, and into the small cell.

The three stared at the body, and back up at the knight. He shook his head as if he accomplished a great task, and disappeared from their sight.

When two of them looked back at the body, Lion was seen already searching over the body.

"What in the name of Gwen are you doing?" Christopher said, with a baffled expression.

"Bad habits friend." Lion stood up and swung a key around his finger. "But these bad habits just got us a ticket out of here."

Both John and Christopher leaned closer to the key before Lion swung it towards the door and slid it into the key hole.

"What do you think is outside of here, I mean in these halls?" Christopher turned to John and asked him.

"Christopher; I am the last person you want to ask this. I've been here way too long to even think of what's out of here. Lion would have a better understanding out there."

Christopher turned his head towards Lion who was pushing open the gate into the hallway.

"Don't ask me. I only worked on the graves. The only time I was ever in this place was in that cell when I fell into it when the roof collapsed and made that hole."

Before Christopher could ask another question, the other two were already on their feet and walking out the door.

The hallway was empty, but they could see the arms of the other undead reaching out from their cells.

"This place is filthy, and it smells…never mind. I forgot how to smell."

Lion placed his hand on Christopher's shoulder. "It seems you also forgot to put on a shirt."

Christopher started to feel over his body and noticed that he was indeed missing his shirt.

He looked over at both Lion and John and noticed that Lion was also shirtless, but John was in a full set of knight armor.

"What happened to my shirt?" He asked the two. "And what happened to yours?"

Lion threw his hand over his shoulder towards John. "I gave mine since John said he was cold, but was still cold after having two shirts. So then I took yours as well."

Christopher had a look of confusion and anger across his face as he looked at John who was now climbing a ladder.

"Get the hell back down here John; right this instant. I want my damn shirt back!"

John didn't climb back down the ladder but instead kept climbing up it.

Christopher looked at Lion who looked up the hole that John and back at Christopher. He shrugged his shoulders.

"If the man can't lead the horse to water, then let the horse lead the man."

"What the hell does that even mean?"

The two then began to climb the ladder up to where John was. When they reached the top they saw John looking forward with his mouth agape. They stood up next to John and shared the same reaction as they looked at the large pair of rusted iron doors in front of them.

Lion leaned over to John and whispered to him. "What do you think is on the other side of those doors?"

John whispered back. "I have no idea."

They both smiled and ran towards the door and started to push it open. While the two were doing that, Christopher was over at a nearby gateway picking at a lock and talking by himself.

"Yes Christopher Rockensfar Cornelius, you may be royalty, but you will not lower yourself to their idiocy."

He opened the door when suddenly he felt a large shake happen, and he fell back from the door as it opened up. He looked around and noticed that the large door where the other two were currently at had slammed shut and locked the other two inside.

"Well those two are certainly the idiots in this situation."

He walked through the gateway and up a staircase to an open area. He looked around and decided to walk up the other flight of stairs. As he was walking up the stairs, he noticed a large dark object slowly starting to roll towards him.

"By the gods…Oh dear."

By the time he noticed, the ball was heading straight towards him, and the only way to dodge it was to fall down the side. He dove out of the way and landed on his side on the staircase and rolled down to the bottom where he started. He groaned out in pain while holding his side.

"God damn that hurt; fuck."

He made his way to his feet while looking up the stairs once again.

"Looks like we can't stop here now can we?"

He made his way back up the stairs and realized that the boulder smashed open a wall across from him. He walked through the door and noticed the knight that gave them the key to their cell was lying on a pile of rubble. He made his way over and kneeled down next to the knight and slightly nudged him. He shook and tilted his head over to Christopher.

"…Oh, you… You're no hollow, eh? Thank goodness… I'm done for, I'm afraid… I'll die soon, and then lose my sanity… I wish to ask something of you… You and I, we're both Undead… Hear me out, will you?"

Christopher took his hand into his own, and shook his head in agreement.

"…Regrettably, I have failed in my mission… But perhaps you can keep the torch lit… There is an old saying in my family… Thou who art Undead, art chosen… In thine exodus from the Undead Asylum, maketh pilgrimage to the land of Ancient Lords… When thou ringeth the Bell of Awakening, the fate of the undead thou shalt know… Well, now you know… And I can die with hope in my heart… Oh, one more thing… Here, take these… An Estus Flask, and Undead favorite… oh, and this…"

He pulled out from his pauldron, a single rusted key. Christopher took ahold of the key and stared at it.

"…Now I must bid farewell… I would hate to harm you after death… So, go now… And thank you…"

His arm went limp and his once tilted head fell to the side. Christopher looked at his hand and realized there was no longer a pulse to match his own. He set the knights hand down on the ground and stood up.

"I guess I should tell the other two about this quest."

"There's no need to do that friend."

Christopher turned around to see the two of them standing at the opening.

"We heard it all. We're ready for the adventure as well." John clenched his hand into a fist to show he was ready for anything.

Christopher turned to Lion who was kneeling next to the knight.

"Don't you dare take anything off that man? He does not deserve it!"

Lion held up his hand to stop Christopher.

"I was simply giving him the best we can give him right now."

He ran his hand across the ground and picked up some dirt, he then held it over the knight and sprinkled it on him.

"It's the best we got right now. Now I remember he gave you a sort of flask and a large key correct?"

Christopher shook his head on pulled out the flasks and gave them to the both of them.

"What did you guys encounter behind that door?" He asked.

The two of them smiled.

"Oh just the guard of this place. Oh and here."

John tossed Christopher a wooden stick and a small dagger.

"We already got ours. Let's see if that key is going to work on that big ass door down there. We couldn't get it open when we tried."

The three of them walked back down the stairs and pushed open the set of large doors once again.

"Where's the guard?"

The two of them looked at each other and back at Christopher.

"Let's just say that we killed it and it went up it dust. Ok?"

Christopher shrugged and continued onto the door. He noticed a key hole in it and inserted the key he was given into it. A few clinks went by and the three were able to open the door. They were expecting a bright light to blind them, but all they saw above them were gray skies.

"Well this really kills the mood of freedom."

The other two shrugged at Lion's comment and continued to walk up the hill. John stopped halfway and looked back at the Asylum.

"Do… Do either of you believe in fate?"

Lion looked back at John with a smile on his face.

"We make our own fate friend. Not even the greatest gods can stop us now."

John smiled at his friend and the three continued to climb up the hill. At the top were a few graves which they stopped to take a look at.

"Now I don't remember making these graves. I wonder who lies beneath the ground."

The three of them knelt down to look at the engravings upon the tombstones. Their eyes grew in size and their mouths started to open in surprise before they were stopped and swooped up from the ground by a giant black raven about 5 times the size of them and carried off into the distance.

Looking back at the graves all placed next to each other, was something they never expected.

"Here lies John Gladstone. One of Astora's great knights to serve the kingdom."

"Here lies Bear-Lion Peltries. The best digger there ever was."

"Here lies Christopher Rockensfar Cornelius. A son, a lover, and the best friend of everyone."

 **Hey hey hey hey. This is the end of the wonderful story here. I really hope you folks enjoyed this chapter of my new writing. I know it might seem short and some parts might seem left out, but hey. If you know the asylum, then you know that's one of the fastest areas in the game, so trust me on this, it will be longer from now on… hopefully. It was mostly dialogue because I'm somewhat adding in our conversation while me and my friends were playing. So look forward to more chapters since we finished the game, and guess what. We are already on Dark Souls 2, so you can look forward to the misfits continuing on. Please review this so I can get all of your wonderful opinions, comments, and even hatefulness if you have it. Thank you for reading.**


	3. It's Quite Big Don't You Think?

**Hello and welcome back to my wonderful abode known as a classroom. Don't worry; you won't have to worry about paperwork or projects of the sort. All I require of you my students are to read and possibly enjoy; nothing more. Shall we get to it then?**

 **I do not own Dark Souls except their respective copies.**

Chapter 2: It's quite big don't you think?

Two fellows sat in the circular area around a brightly lit bonfire. The small pile of bone ashes lay at the base of the flame while a coiled sword lit ablaze sits in the middle, warm to the touch. The embers of the flame seemed to climb the sword ever so often only for them to creep back into the fire away from the damp air.

Away from it, each man was doing their own, but all seemed to share a common feeling…

Boredom.

Christopher sat across from a lone chain mailed warrior staring at him deeply.

Lions was attempting to swing the massive hammer that he obtained from the demon with much effort, but to his prevail, it was useless, even in his loincloth.

Down a set of curved stairs away from the fire and deeper into the shrine sat John staring into a small cell.

Christopher continued to stare at the man until he finally lifted his head to look towards Christopher.

"Well, what do we have here? You must be a new arrival."

"You're not wrong, do you mind informing us on why we are here?" Christopher responded.

"Let me guess. Fate of the Undead, right? Well, you're not the first."

"What do you mean we're not the first? The knight in the asylum said the same thing"

"But there's no salvation here. You'd have done better to rot in the Undead Asylum… But, too late now."

"Wait. What do you mean it's too late now? You're leaving out to many things to speak this bland. At least explain yourself."

"Well, since you're here… Let me help you out."

"Thank god. Now would you kindly explain what you said firs." 

"There are actually two Bells of Awakening."

"What?"

"One's up above, in the Undead Church. The other is far, far below, in the ruins at the base of Blight town."

"What bells are you bloody talking about? What do bells even have to do with my question?"

"Ring them both, and something happens… Brilliant, right?"

"No it's not brilliant. What are brilliant are you answering my damn question."

"Not much to go on, but I have a feeling that won't stop you."

"It is stopping me though. What kind of person do you take me for, a mind reader? I don't have a feeling of anything!"

"So, off you go. It is why you came, isn't it? To this accursed land of the Undead?  
Hah hah hah hah…"

"That's not why I came here you imbecile. Now answer me fool!" Christopher took to his feet standing above him.

"What are you looking at…? Don't you try anything clever, you might regret it?"

"Now I've had it you damn fool!" Christopher tackled the knight and began strangling him.

Lions stopped attempting to swing the hammer and looked through a stone archway across from him.

"Hey Chris."

"It's Christopher you dunce."

Lions looked over to Christopher and saw him atop of the chain mailed warrior strangling him.

"So anyways Chris, what do you think is over yonder?" He questioned while pointing his finger towards the broken building.

"Do I look as if I can right now?"

Lions started to raise his hand as if to answer his question but were stopped.

"It was rhetorical. I don't care at all." He then turned his head towards Lions, and then brought his fist down on the warriors head. "Go ask the oh so proud Astorian knight to hold your hand." He climbed off the now dead warrior and took his spot where the man previously sat."Now shoo. I'm going to act as if I'm tired so you'll leave me alone."

Lions threw his hands up in response to Christopher's attitude and began to walk down the curved staircase towards John. When he reached the bottom of the steps he saw a pair of gloves, boots, and a helmet lying on the ground next to one another. He continued forward slightly into the small opening and saw something very strange for a knight.

He saw the man without his chest piece on and only his pants. He had a smile on his face for some odd reason. John sat in front of a small gate talking to whoever was inside.

"These scars I received from fighting a fierce group of Balder knights." He pointed to a large scar across his abdomen. "They were strong but not as skilled like me." He said with a smile on his face. John then threw his hands into the sky and spoke out loud.

"You know, I wish you could talk to me, but I guess it's not so bad. Your silence is quite calming to me, and I enjoy very much."

A snicker could be heard from the side and John flicked his head to the left and saw Lions squatting, and staring at him. The two locked eyes and stared at one another for a solid three minutes.

Lions eventually spoke up. "Before you do anything, I'll make you a deal." A smile grew on Lions face while a look of defeat came upon John's.

The two of them, now fully clothed, started to make their way into what looked like a broken cathedral. Knee deep in water, they made their way out into a small clearing. To their left, a ledge, to their right, a staircase leading upwards, and a small path leading to a graveyard.

Lions turned to John and shook his head in a vertical motion. John stepped back and threw his hands up in worry.

"Are you scared?"

"It's not that I'm scared, it's just that I've had really bad experiences with Graveyards. It's usually full of traps and bandits.

"So yeah, you're just scared." Lions pointed towards John.

"You know what, fine. I'll show what a knight of Astora can do unlike a simple grave digger." That struck a nerve in Lions as he began walking towards John.

The two knocked heads and were only centimeters apart.

"Okay then old man. Let's settle this like the undead we are."

The grinned at each other then reached into their back pocket.

They each pulled out their orange flasks and brought them up to their lips, well Lions anyways. John just started pouring through the opening in his helmet.

Each of them started to chug the orange, fiery liquid they both received from the asylum from the dying warrior; each one gulping on the flames of life.

They both stopped and held out their flasks in front of them upside down, showing that they were empty.

"You're pretty good for an order follower."

"And you're pretty good for a simple thief."

The two looked at each other for a little bit and put their fists together.

"Let's get through this graveyard together ya worthless knight."

John nodded in return. "It would be a shame if it weren't me protecting you."

The two then locked shoulders and began walking towards the graveyard, each of them with a large smile on their face as they walked down the staircase that acted as an entrance to the graveyard. At the bottom of the stairs laid two skeletons with a shield in one hand, and a scimitar in the other.

John stopped right before the skeletons, but Lions kept moving forwards unaware of said skeletons. Before he took a step over them, a boney limb grabbed his leg and caused him to fall forward.

Lions fell face first into the stony ground and spun around as soon as he could to notice said appendage upon his leg. His first instinct was to grab the appendage and pull it off, but what surprised him more was that the skeleton was starting to from upon the arm.

"Um, knight. I could really use your assistance right now."

"I somewhat have my own problem right now Lions."

Lions turned his head to see John on his knees holding on what seemed to be a rib, and a ribcage forming around his arms. He looked back down at his leg and saw a skull with blue lights in its eye sockets staring at him. The once soulless set of bones now held what seemed to be a grudge against the once grave digger.

"Listen, whatever I did to you bones, I didn't do it on purpose. It was only my job, and now this is too!" Lions then slammed his knife into the skull of the skeleton; only for it to grab it with its free hand and yank it out.

Lions watched as his knife flew a few feet away and land next to what seemed to be a small white orb.

"That was my favorite knife you dead demon!"

The skeleton then took hold of both of his legs and started to make its way to its feet.

"Knight, I could really use your assistance!"

Lions turned back to see John stomping the head of the other skeleton with his boot.

"Like I'd let you die on me already you damn thief." He then charged over to the skeleton at his feet and tackled him. What happened when he collided with the demon was an explosion of bones. He dove right through his rib cage and split the demon in half sending his legs in one direction and the top half on the ground.

"You okay Lions?"

"Do I look like I'm okay?!"

John stood up and looked down towards Lions as he lay on the ground.

"It looks like your having a much better time than me."

Lions sneered towards John but noticed the grip on his legs getting tighter once more.

"This damn dead demon isn't even dead after you spread his body across Lordran, bloody Gwyn. Just end this damn thing already; I'm tired of lying down."

John nodded in agreement and kicked the skull of the skeleton off into the distance and over a Cliffside before a large crack could be heard.

"What the hell is that thing made of?" John questioned.

"You act as if I know."

"Well you were around the dead most of your life."

"That doesn't make me a magic man of the dead now does it?"

John held his arms up in confusion. Lions just put his face into his hand and shook it.

"Let's just continue before any more crazy happens."

John nodded in agreement and the two strode off deeper into the graveyard, only to be met with a split path. A sweat drop fell down the side of the knight's face as he looked down the stairs and took a step back.

"Are you really scared now?"

John nodded and took another step back.

"I feel like I've been down there before, and I saw something I never want to see again. Let's turn back around and head back to Christopher. I'm pretty sure he found something out from that knight."

Lions waved his hand as if to shoo the knight.

"You can head back now. I'm really interested in this place now, because I feel it too; except, I really want to find out what it was that we remember."

John took a few more steps back and nodded.

"I better see you again then. It would be a shame if you were to die."

Lions laughed quite loudly with his hands on his side.

"We can't die anyways foolish knight. I'd see you again no matter what. It would hurt me more knowing that you got stuck with that boring old Chris."

Lions waved his hand in goodbye and John did the same. The two went their separate ways and left. While John was walking back up the hill, he noticed a small white orb lying on the ground.

"What in Gwyn's name could this be?"

He bent down and wrapped his hand around it, and with that his picked up a small essence of white.

"Is this..."

He was stopped by the sound of footsteps

"That right there is soul I suppose."

John looked up and saw Christopher standing in front of him.

"A soul…I see. It does seem to have some form of life in it."

The two stood there in silence for a few seconds.

"Is that the fools Lions knife?"

John looked to his side and saw the knife lying on the ground.

"Oh dear, he went into that place without anything to defend himself with. Christopher, we have to go after him."

John turned to Christopher and saw a hand in his face.

"That man knew he didn't have anything on him when he went down there that is his fault entirely. Come, I know where to go from here. I finally got that knight to speak something that wasn't nonsense. I'll explain it on the way."

Christopher motioned John to follow him, which he did, but on his way back up the hill he looked back at the staircase in which Lions went down. He bent down and picked up the rusty bandit knife and tucked it into a small pouch.

He then muttered under his breath. "I'll make sure to get this back to you my friend.", then took off to follow Christopher.

A few hours later, the two now sat at a bonfire inside of a broken tower.

"That was quite the fight to get to here, don't you agree knight?"

Christopher looked over to John and saw him fiddling with Lions knife. He sighed loudly and spoke towards him.

"Listen, and stop worrying so much. That man is too stubborn to die off so quickly like that, even if his is an undead." A smile grew on Johns face when Christopher finished. He stood up proudly and started to walk out of the tower.

"Hold up knight, don't go alone." John stopped and turned to face Christopher.

"I said I wouldn't leave him alone, so how could I leave you as well friend?"

Chris smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "You're right friend. Lets meet up with Lions at the Cathedral shall we?"

John nodded and slipped his helmet onto his head and charged towards the first undead in his sight.

A few moments later, the two stood in front of staircases that lead downwards towards a black knight.

"That is quite a large knight there." John said out loud.

"I'm pretty sure you could see well if you took out that crossbow bolt in your head."

A large wooden bolt stood out from John's helmet.

John's hand came up to his face and pulled the bolt from his face and threw it onto the ground.

"You're right, I can see much better." John leaned closer to the stairs. "But that is still quite a rather large knight."

"Let's go greet the man then. I'm pretty sure he has been stuck down there quite long."

"Wait Christopher!" John tried to grab ahold of Christopher's nape but missed by an inch. The man continued to walk down the stairs towards the knight.

As he got closer, he started to hear the ominous breathing coming from the knight.

He began to take slower steps and brought out his longsword to his side. Christopher took a few more steps closer and plunged his sword into the knights back; he then kicked the knight off of his sword and onto the ground. His sword was covered in what seemed to be burnt blood, but what was even stranger was that the knight was getting back onto his feet after being stabbed in the back.

Christopher took a few steps back and started to run back up the stairs, the knight leading on his trail heavily.

"Christopher, Duck!" He looked up and saw a flying knight in his direction with his sword in his hand.

Christopher quickly rolled out of the way as John plunged his sword into the neck of the black knight, causing him to fall on the ground.

"Take this you damned monster!"

John pulled a black bomb from his pouch and placed it on the chest of the knight, then dove off onto Christopher. The blast sent the black knight to be covered in flames and then into a white mist, leaving behind a small white orb once again.

The two laid there for a few more seconds until Christopher yelled out.

"Get off of me you damn knight. You smell worse than that bastard thief."

"Oh, sorry Christopher." John rolled off of him and sat to his side.

Christopher made his way to his feet and dusted himself off. He walked over to the white orb and picked it up.

"This seems like a strange piece of ore. It's much large then any of the others we've found."

John got up and leaned closer to the ore.

"That right there is a chunk of it. It works wonders on later improvements of weapons. I would hold onto it if I were you."

Christopher nodded and slipped it into his back pouch and climbed up the staircase along with John. The two continued on forward a little bit longer until they stood in front of a fogged doorway. They looked towards one another and stepped through.

They came upon a thin bridge that was broken on each side and stretched onto another tower.

Christopher started to walk forward until John's arm stretched across. He pointed towards a ladder on his right side and nodded Chris to climb it. He followed the knight's suggestion and started to climb up said ladder.

He started to climb up the ladder, and then when he made it up to the top, a bolt flew past his head almost causing him to fall back down.

He rolled his way onto the roof of the tower and ran towards the first undead holding a crossbow. He pulled out his longsword and slashed across the undead chest and kicking him over the edge. He then turned his head towards the second undead that pulled a sword of their own and charged him. The two collided with their swords, but Christopher easily overpowered and out skilled the undead and struck him down. Christopher walked over to the edge and saw John jogging down the bridge towards the other side. He scoffed at the simplicity of his task until a large figure appeared on the opposite tower.

His eyes grew wide as he saw a demon about the same size as the tower jump in front of John and raise a massive hammer over his head.

John rolled back as soon as the hammer collapsed on where he once was. He looked up at the demon and back towards Christopher, and then an idea came into his head.

He started to sprint back towards Christopher waving his hands above his head as if to signal Chris. The demon hot on his trail and both of them speeding across the bridge. The two came upon the tower in which Chris stood upon, and he saw exactly what John wanted him to do. The man clasped both of his hands around his sword and jumped off of the tower and onto the beasts head, plunging the sword deep into its cranium.

The beast roared as blood spewed from its head and onto Christopher. It reared its head back and threw the man onto the bridge behind him. John ran to his side and lifted him to his feet. The demon spun around with blood in its eyes and jumped into the air, swinging the hammer down with him. The two rolled out of the way and ended up right beneath its feet. They both started to swing at its legs, spraying blood everywhere.

The beast roared out once more before it fell to its knees, bearing its head down in defeat. John ran to the front of the demon and pulled out a cloth with golden dust in it before sprinkling it across the blade. It came to life as if lightning struck the blade as it sparked with energy. John pulled it back and shoved the blade into the temple of the beast with all of the might and pierced the skull, causing the beast to rear up and explodes into white mist just as the black knight did.

A wave of accomplish swam over the two as they ran towards one another and hugged each other. They were both smiling with joy and brought out their golden flasks and took a swig from it. Again, John poured it through his knight helmet while Christopher brought it to his lips to drink from it.

After the two put away the flasks they made their way into the other tower across the bridge and down the set of stairs. They walked out of the doorway and walked to their right only to be blinded by the bright sunlight. They heard a phrase to familiar, but strangely foreign as well.

"If only I could be so grossly incandescent."

 **That concludes the second chapter of Two and a half undead. I thoroughly hope you enjoyed reading as much as I felt writing it. Now go my wonderful students and find your own sun in the morning, or enjoy a wonderful breakfast of pancakes.**

 **Please comment so I can hopefully improve my writing. Thank you,**


	4. Fire Doesn't Always Burn

**Here we are back at it once again. I've been busy with work and my other story, so those of you who do read this, I apologize. I'm thinking of doing a little something with these three warriors, or maybe just two; I can never really remember. Anyways, lets hop right into this.**

 **I do not own Dark Souls in any form of profit expect for my own copies of the game.**

The knight continued to stare up towards the sun without any falter.

"What do you think he's doing?" John questioned.

"How would I know. To be honest it seems as though he might have gone blind from staring up at the sun for too long." Christopher retorted.

John slowly made his way up to the knight and placed his hand onto his shoulder. The knight turned his head and looked towards John.

"Ah hello! You don't look Hollow, far from it! I am Solaire of Astora, an adherent of the Lord of Sunlight. Now that I am undead, I have come to this great land, the birthplace of Lord Gwyn, to seek my very own sun!"

John let his hand fall off his shoulder and took a step back.

"…Do you find that strange? Well, you should! No need to hide your reaction. I get that look all the time! Hah hah hah!"

John leaned forward slightly and looked towards Solaire more deeply, then over to Christopher who had his hands up, then back to Solaire.

"Oh, ah hah! So, I didn't scare you?"

John shook his head.

"I have a proposition, if you have a moment."

John placed his hand onto his chin and pondered a second, then nodded his head in agreement.

"The way I see it, our fates appear to be intertwined. In a land brimming with Hollows, could that really be mere chance? So, what do you say? Why not help on another on this lonely journey?" Solaire turned his head to look towards Christopher. "Your fellow companion seems to feel the same way."

Once again John nodded his head.

"This pleases me greatly! Well, then take this." Solaire reached into his back pouch and pulled out a white stone that seemed to be made of a soap like material. John took ahold of it and placed it into his pouch.

"We are amidst strange beings, in a strange land. The flow of time itself is convoluted, with heroes' centuries old phasing in and out. The very fabric wavers, and relations shift and obscure. There's no telling how much longer your world and mine will remain in contact. But use this, to summon one another as spirits, cross the gaps between the worlds, and engage in jolly co-operation! Of course, we are not the only one engaged in this. But I am a warrior of the sun! Spot my summon signature easily by its brilliant aura. If you miss it, you must be blind! Hah hah hah!"

John followed with a slightly lesser laugh and turned nervously towards Christopher who had his hand on his face. He started to walk away as Solaire turned to face the sun once more. John made his way to in front of Christopher.

"That guy seemed a little loose in the head don't you think?"

"The man said he was a warrior from Astora, a place with very proud knights. Try and pull him out of that trace and see if he'll follow us."

John shrugged his shoulders and walked back down towards the knight. He reached him and padded his on the back causing his to turn around once more.

"Oh, hello there. I will stay behind, to gaze at the sun. The sun is a wondrous body. Like a magnificent father! If only I could be so grossly incandescent."

John stared at him very confused until he ran back towards Christopher.

"He's most definitely lost it Chris, let's just get out of here. Hopefully we'll meet up with lion later."

Christopher sighed and started to walk across the bridge. In front of them stood a few hollows brainlessly doing nothing. They started to make their way closer until large 'whooshing' sounds came from behind them.

John yelled out, "Dragon!"

They both ran back into the staircase where they first came from and a plume of fire came spraying in front of the door.

The fire died down and the two peaked out of the doorway to see a massive red dragon sitting atop the gate on the other side of the bridge and the hollows who once stood there were now burnt crisps that lied dead on the ground.

The two of them cringed at the thought of being burned alive and stepped back out to stare at the carnage.

"How do you suppose we get past that fire breathing beast?"

"We get it to come down to us and run past it."

Christopher tilted his head as he looked towards John with pure amazement.

"And how are we going to do that? Call it names and taunt it?

John looked towards Christopher. He knew immediately the face that he was making through the helmet and accepted the consequences.

"Let's go insult this massive lizard, then shall we?"

The two of them started to make their way across the bridge until they came up to two splits on the bridge; one side had a set of stairs leading below while the other was just a side crevasse.

"We're going to sit here and taunt it by just standing here while only showing the top of our heads, then the beast will become so angry then jump down and try to burn us. At that moment, we are going to duck between its legs and run into the opening. In there we will run off to the side and hide from the Dragon. Is that clear?

Christopher look at John in bewilderment and only nodded his head in agreement.

The two stood there while only peaking over the wall a few times to get a look at the dragon, and on about the third-time John did so, the massive dragon jumped down from the ledge and let out a massive snarl.

"Run!" John sped around the corner with Christopher hot on his tail. The two of them ducked between the legs and sprinted beneath the swinging tail and into the room behind it. The two then hugged the wall, John pinning Christopher to the wall to minimize sight between them and the dragon.

Another large snarl could be heard then a large flapping of the wings then everything was quiet.

"Is it gone?" Christopher asked while being pinned between the wall and John's breastplate.

John peaked around the corner and sighed. "The dragon's finally gone. We're good." He stepped away from the wall and stepped into the clearing.

"That worked much better than I planned."

Christopher crawled his way up. "What do you mean better than what you planned?"

"I mean I was expecting us to be fried to a crisp but that stupid dragon didn't even attempt to burn us. I'd say we got quite lucky."

"Lucky? You say we got lucky!?" Chris shouted.

John smiled from underneath his helmet. "If I didn't believe in Gwyn then I'm pretty sure we would've died; even though we're undead so it's not like it really matters." He walked over the bonfire that sat in the middle of the clearing.

"Gwyn this and Gwyn that; if he is considered so wonderful then why is all of this happening?"

A small knock came from Christopher's left. He turned to face it and saw a familiar face on the other side. "If you'd like, I could tell you the stories I've heard."

Lion was standing on the other side of the gate covered in blood splatters and a slight smile on his face. "What the hell Lion, I thought you were dead." Christopher shouted.

A slight chuckle came from him. "I almost feel like dying, and that bonfire there seems quite warm. So if you could do me a favor and open this forsaken gate, I'd be very grateful."

Christopher ran over the lever to the left of the gate and took ahold of it. He pulled the wooden lever towards himself and the gears at the base shifted slowly with it. The rusted metal on metal made a slight screech then the gate slowly opened. Lion made his way through and waved to John who was sitting next to the bonfire. He soon joined him and brought out his flask.

"Do you know the story of the first flame Chris?" Lion asked.

"How could I not know the story. Everyone that has some knowledge of reading knows of it."

"Well fire only lasts for so long just like this fire right here." Lion let his hand fall into the bonfire's pit. Christopher moved for a second as if to stop him, but stopped when Lion lifted his hand back out. "The kindling of souls is what allows the fire of life to continue. There are rumors that Lord Gwyn is no longer in Anor Londo, and instead took a large group of his knights and went to the Kiln of the First Flame." John stood up and walked out into the sun soaked balcony.

"No soul was greater than Gwyn's, and there he offered it up for fuel. Within the flame his knights were absorbed along with him and their armor charred black. That's why the time of gods is still now." Lion started to fiddle with the fire once more. "But that time is slowly dwindling away, and the time of man is coming. The fire is fading, and that's said to be the quest of all undead; to rekindle the flame and keep the time of gods alive."

Everyone was quiet after Lion finished speaking. The only sounds that could be heard was the sound of the bonfire crackling and the lost undead on the balcony with John.

"Why must we light it then? Why can't we just leave it as it is and let the flame die out?"

Lion laughed. "Nobody really ever thinks of it like that. We just go on our way, and the ones who turn hollow from their own purpose are forgotten, the rest of us are just lost forever chasing an endless road."

Christopher looked at Lion with confusion. "What happened to you while you were down in the catacombs? Where is the cockiness that you always had? Where is the bright mood that always infuriated me in situations like this? Give us back the stupid graverobber that thought he could do anything!" He threw a stone at Lion. He didn't attempt to move out of the way and instead sat still as it hit him upside the head.

"You didn't see what I saw down there, and its best you never do either. Just give me some time with you guys and I'll be back to the good ol' me." He gave a weak smile towards Christopher.

It was returned with a pitied look from Christopher and was soon changed as John came back into the clearing.

"Okay let's go on lads. We got another bell to ring if we're going to do something lest we go hollow beforehand." He walked past the two and made his way up the moss ridden staircase.

The two looked at each other and began to follow the knight. As they made their way to the top where there stood and arch, a field of bodies could be seen thrown across the ground.

"I take it you did this Lion?" John asked.

Lion stepped up with his newly acquired weapon in hand. "This scythe I found has been serving me quite well don't ya think? I ambushed the fools from behind. There was this massive boar that stood guard as well. I just burnt the fool in that fire over there." Lion pointed to a massive pile of burning bodies that were strung up on spears.

Christopher looked away as he held his hand over his mouth in case he got sick.

"You did a mighty fine job if I must say so myself." John patted Lion on the back.

They walked forward underneath the massive wooden gate that hung above them. At their feet was a mangled corpse with slits in its back.

"Poor chap must have gotten stabbed by the hollow that was working the gate lever." John pointed over to the dead hollow soldier slumped over by the lever.

"That's what it seemed like. I found this key on his body before I opened the gate up and cleared out this area. I have no idea what it goes to, but I guess we'll find out in due time right?" Lion pulled out a key and tossed up into the air, and catching it again.

"Well whatever it goes to, it can't possibly be worse than anything we've ran into. I doubt it will be a door into some demon's layer or anything." Chris said aloud, and all three of them laughed unaware of a set of watching eyes from far away.

 **Sorry for how short this is. I lost power and didn't save unfortunately, and I really didn't want to write 5 thousand words again in one setting.**

 **Some background on why Lion seems super sad, is because on our first playthrough, he did go through the catacombs super early and got super depressed over the hellish time he had down there.**

 **Hope to see you wonderful readers once more on the next chapter. Till next time.**


End file.
